Systems and methods herein generally relate to laser calefaction printing systems, and more particularly to a laser cutting debris collection system.
High production manufacturing facilities often print many copies of items (such as signs, components of items to be assembled later, etc.) on large bulk substrates (such a plastic sheets, cardboard sheets, metal sheets, etc.); and, after printing, cut such larger printed substrates into the smaller printed individual items. For example, it is common to print multiple signs (e.g., store display signs) on a single larger sheet, and cut the sheet into individual signs. However, cutting processes can produce debris.
One potential advantage of performing laser cutting of such printed substrates over conventional mechanical cutting (e.g., sheering, sawing, slicing, etc.) is that the laser cutting process applies a laser beam to cut the material, and the laser beam operates at very high temperatures, which can melt or combust the debris particles that would normally be produced during mechanical cutting. However, in many situations even laser cutting produces some debris.
For example, printed substrates of paper can contain clay, as well as toner, silicone fuser oil, and plastic if the paper is coated; and when the laser hits all of those compounds it produces a sticky, gummy, clay-like aerosol that is not only very difficult to capture, but can also be a hazard due to its deflagration constant. Thus, when laser cutting printed sheets, the marking materials (toner, inks, etc.) applied during printing, combined with the cut substrate material can form airborne particles that are very gummy or very sticky (e.g., particles that have a high adhesion measure or coefficient), and this can make it difficult to remove and dispose of such sticky particles.